


Wreck For You

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Thrill of it All [2]
Category: The Anthemic
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreck For You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to princessleia04 @ LJ for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Andy is just about to drop off to sleep when the bunk above his creaks as Kyle shifts. There’s a dull thud as his feet hit the floor of the bus and he tries to be silent as he sneaks over to the bunk on the other side. It’s far from the first time this has happened, but it’s been a while since the last time.

Neither Kyle nor Neal has told anyone what they’re doing, and Andy is pretty sure they don’t think anyone knows what they’re doing. Andy does know though, more than he would have wanted to know. It breaks his heart to see Neal the day after; to know that his friend is hurting from this, but won’t give it up because it’s all he can have.

He and Neal used to talk about everything and anything, but somewhere along the line that changed. Andy knows it’s mostly his fault, and that if he could take back what happened that time he would do it in a heartbeat. It’s too late now though - Neal has Kyle, and Andy really _does_ love Jennie, that’s not gonna change. None of it is gonna change, Neal isn’t gonna give up this thing, whatever it is, that he has going on with Kyle, and even if Andy would give up what he has with Jennie, it’s not gonna make a difference - not anymore.

So he just lies there, straining to listen in on his friends but hearing nothing - as usual - trying not to think about what Neal will look like tomorrow, and how it’s mostly _his_ fault, and he can’t do anything to change it.

He lies there, unable to fall asleep and thinking of what to do about the situation, because he has to do something to save Neal, save them all from this, until he can hear Kyle make his way back to his own bunk. It takes much longer than it had the last time. He’s not sure how much later, but it’s probably been a good hour, when he falls into a sleep filled with dreams about what might have been.

**The End**


End file.
